


Ruby's Return

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	1. Chapter 1

Yang Xiao Long had been alone in her home for the past few hours now. Her roommates, teammates, and best friends, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna had left to go out of town for the night to watch a nearly sold out concert of one of Blake’s favorite bands. Throwing punches and practicing her boxing in the living room, her sister, Ruby, crossed her mind for the first time in a few hours and it wasn’t long until her punches slowed to a stop. Sighing to herself, she felt a tear come to her eyes as the thought of her missing sister came to mind. “Ruby, why didn’t you just let me go with you on the mission…? It’s been three years and we all miss you. Just like mom, we didn’t even have a body to bury at your funeral…” Just as the final words were leaving her lips, there was a loud knock at the door, followed by another. As if someone was pounding on the door to try and get in. “WHO IS IT?! IT’S NINE AT NIGHT!” The blonde’s hair quickly turned to a shimmering gold as her lavender eyes quickly turned red with anger.

 

Yang threw the door open to a sight she never would’ve expected to see after the M.I.A. report on her sister. In front of her, standing in nothing but a leather cloth made into a hooded cloak just like their mother used to wear, only covered red with blood, hazy silver eyes peering through the hood like two moons shining in a starless night. “R-Ruby….? How?” She reached her hand out to make sure she wasn’t dreaming and the moment her warm hand came in contact with the crimsonette’s cool skin, tears began streaming down her cheeks like rivers to a waterfall.   
  
“I… I told you I’d be home, Yang…” Smiling and pulling her hood behind her head, the young leader quickly collapsed into her sister’s arms. “I...told you…” Escaped from her lips as she was contently unconscious, finally making it back home from her captor's confines.   
  
Quickly dragging her sister inside, the blonde rushed over to the couch to grab her scroll, calling her teammates and smiled, her heart warm and giddy from having her little sister back in her life. Even if she had no idea how long. “Come on, girls! Pick up the phone!” Her shouting stirred the younger girl into a conscious state, just enough for her to hear what was going on.   
  
“Yang, we just left a short bit ago. What’s going on?” Weiss asked, sounding a short distance from the scroll. “You’re on speaker, by the way.”   
  
“Ruby’s back! I don’t know how, but it’s her!”   
  
“What?! How do you know? We had her funeral so long ago! It’s been three years!” Blake argued, feeling like Yang was pranking the two of them.

  
“Be honest. Do you really think if my sister came home with those silver eyes and cute smile, saying she told me she’d come back, that I’d be lying about it? Do you really think I would?” Both girls on the other end of the call remained quiet for a moment. “Really…?”   
  
“No no! It’s not that! We know you wouldn’t lie about it, but...why is she back now?” Blake asked, a bit concerned and skeptical that it was actually their Ruby.   
  
“I don’t know! She passed out and fell in my arms. I’m gonna take her upstairs and clean her off. It looks like she’s been wearing nothing but that leather cloak for awhile. I’m so glad she’s back! Hurry home so you can come see her!” Yang commanded her friends, a smile on her face as she looked to her sister’s face, sitting beside her and running her hand over her changed features.   
  
“We can’t! There’s been three accidents on the road and we’re stuck in traffic. We’re not even gonna make it to the concert, let alone back home before tomorrow. But tell her we’ve missed her. Please, Yang!” Weiss pleaded, grabbing Blake’s hand as both of them teared up as well.   
  
“You got it, Weiss! Now, I’m gonna take her upstairs to get her bathed. I’ll send you two a picture when I’m done so she’s nice and pretty for you.” Ending the call, the blonde placed a loving kiss on her sister’s cheek before picked her up, bridal style, and carrying her to their upstairs bathroom with the jacuzzi tub big enough for four. “Don’t worry, Ruby. I’ll get you cleaned up and in some clean clothes. I’ve missed you so damn much, Sis…”   
  
A soft smile came to the scythe wielder’s lips as a soft breath of relief came from her nose. “Th-... Thank you… Yang…” She forced out, her eyes never leaving the area in front of them as out of habit now. “Was….That the girls… on the phone?”   
  
“Yeah. They say they’ve missed you….” Yang stopped just outside of their bathroom, tears once again streaming down her cheeks as she held her sister, every drop landing on Ruby’s cheeks. “...We all have, Rubes. All of us! Me, Ren, Jaune, Nora, Weiss, Blakey, everyone! Even Glynda missed having you in her class…” Swallowing down her pain, she felt her sister’s hand weakly caress her cheek, wiping the tears from under her eyes.   
  
“I’m back now, beautiful… Just… Let me get clean and rested… It took me two years to get out of there...and another year to find out where you three went…” Ruby smiled to her sister, doing her best to reassure her that things were going to get better now.   
  
The blonde eagerly nodded and brought her sister into the bathroom, setting her in the tub and pulling the cloak off of her. Getting her first good look at her sister’s body since they last saw each other, Yang could see dozens upon dozens of scars, cuts, and even a few spots on her that still slightly bled. And for the first time since accidentally walking into Ruby shower before the mission, seeing her sister’s cock. “When was the last time you ate anything? I can make you a milkshake or something while waiting on the water to fill the tub.”   
  
“No. Just...stay with me… We can eat after…” There it was again, that smile that every one of Ruby’s friends loved to pieces. “In fact… Get in with me. I want to lean on you…”   
  
“R-Ruby, that’s not like you.” Yang blushed a shade that matched her sister’s namesake, sighing and shaking her head. “I don’t care, I’ve missed you. You want me to join you, I will!” Smile on her face, the blonde started stripping in front of her sister, allowing her E-cup breasts to fall free between them before wiggling her hips and letting her underwear fall to the floor. Stretching her legs and stepping into the tub, the blonde did her best to give her sister space before scooting closer and pulling her leader close. With a smile on her face, she planted a kiss or two on her sister’s cheek, just trying to convey even a portion of the affection for how much she missed her sister.   
  
Though, unfortunately for Ruby, all this affection was starting to stimulate her body in a way she never would’ve expected. The crimsonette did her best to avoid letting her older sibling see the growing erection between her legs. “Yang, stop it!” She turned her head in order to yell at her sister and show just how serious she was that the kisses needed to stop, only to end up receiving one on her lips that Yang didn’t bother to pull away from. Granted, neither did Ruby as soon as she processed what just happened. After a moment or two passed, the blonde’s lips finally did part from her younger sibling’s, causing the younger girl to let out the faintest of whines.   
  
“When I say I missed you, Ruby, I meant it. Even before you were declared missing and then dead, I’ve craved and wanted you. I know you’re my sister and it’s wrong...but I can’t say that I care anymore... “ Yang’s confession rolled off her tongue like a rehearsed speech and brought both girls’ cheeks a soft shade a matching pink as they heard the words leave her. “I… Oh shit. I just said that out loud, didn’t I?”   
  
Ruby gave a silent nod as her eyes instinctively glazed over her sister’s body, taking in every single inch that she could before the brawler got up to leave the tub. Noticing her sister was halfway out now, the young girl reached out and grabbed her sister’s hand to try and keep her in. “Yang, don’t go. Okay?”   
  
“But, Ruby. I just…”   
  
“I’m… I’ve been through too much to care whether you’re my sister or not… You make me happy and always have. So did Weiss and Blake and I’m sure they will when they get back. So, get back in this tub and….kiss me again…” There was hesitation in her voice as she gave the order, worried how her sister would react to her saying everything.   
  
“Just...What happened to you out there…?” The question came out slow and careful, Yang doing her best not to upset her sister and ruin the moment between them as they shared their first sexual encounter with each other. “Actually…. Just promise to tell me when you’re ready and I’ll be happy.” She sat on the edge of the tub as she waited for an answer, noticing the water reaching a certain height before stopping the water.   
  
“I promise. Now, that kiss…?”   
  
“Coming right up.” Sinking her way into the water, the blonde slipped her arms around the cimsonette’s neck, getting as close as she could before letting their lips meet once again. This time, however, it was tender, loving, and passionate all at once. The gentle and frustrated noise that Ruby made as she pressed her massive breasts against the younger girl’s smaller, but still perky, breasts sent a tingle of pleasure throughout her body, stiffening her nipples right then and there. Though, as she shifted herself to sit more comfortable against Ruby in the water, she could feel her cock pressing against her stomach. Without even looking, she could tell just how big it was and how painfully pleasurable it’d be to have it inside her.   
  
As soon as their kiss was broken, Ruby looked away from Yang, knowing that the blonde had felt her member and was actually a bit embarrassed by it. “Y-Yang, I’m sorry. I know what I just said but…”   
  
“No buts. It’s been...quite a long time for me... And I know it has for you. So, we’re going to help each other out. You’re going to sit back and enjoy yourself…. And I’m going to...well, probably fuck myself on your cock like a faunus whore in heat.” The blush from earlier only grew a deeper shade of red once the realization hit her that, even if she wanted to, she wouldn’t let Ruby pull out of her when it was time for the girl to cum. “So… sit back.”   
  
The younger sibling did as told and leaned against the wall of the tub, spreading her legs just a bit to give her sister the extra room. She wasn’t quite sure how to feel about everything happening around her, or even able to process when the blonde took hold of her shaft, but she did know that this was going to be a night she’d never forget or regret. As she felt the older sibling sink herself onto her shaft, she was unable to hold in the sharp, pleasure filled gasp that left her lips.

 

“You’re -oh!- so big, Ruby!~ I’m not even halfway down and I feel so full already.” Yang smiled down to her sister and bit her lower lip as she forced herself even further down the crimsonette’s shaft. Having this cock inside her was an experience far above anything she had ever felt before. Ruby’s thick member prodded and stretched every inch of her inner walls that it could, causing the orgasm building inside the blonde’s core to nearly hit its peak before even reaching the girl’s base.

 

The warm, wet, velvety walls of her sister’s cunt felt heavenly compared to what she had been put through while trapped for three years. “You’re so tight, Yang!~” Ruby buried her face in her sister’s breasts, latching her lips to the blonde’s soft teat as she immediately began bucking her hips against Yang’s, forcing the two to bottom out and moan together. Her hips didn’t stop their frantic pace as she suckled from her large breasts in her face like a toddler drinking from its mother.

 

Gritting her teeth from the pain of having that massive member inside her, Yang could feel her pleasure starting to boil over as Ruby pulled on her nipples with her teeth like an expert. “Where… where did you...learn to fuck...like this?” Speaking between her moans was easily a struggle as pleasure began to cloud her mind and take over her body. Her pussy clenching tightly around her lover’s cock as it thrust in and out of her, sending her just to the edge of her orgasm but never fully over it. “Pl-Please, Ruby...harder! Faster!”   
  
Picking her sister up to the best of her ability, awkward position and all, Ruby moved Yang so her back was rested against the wall of the tub before hammering away at her tight cunt. Removing her lips from her sister’s nipple, she quickly captured her sister’s lips instead, slithering her tongue into the blonde’s mouth and wrestling for dominance over the kiss. Both women moaned into the kiss due to the taste alone as their orgasms finally reached their peak and, without warning, Ruby gave a few more solid thrusts into Yang before hilting herself inside. Groaning into the kiss, the younger girl dumped rope after rope of her seed into her sister’s waiting womb, causing the blonde crane her head back and scream in pleasure as her orgasm washed over her.   
  
With Yang’s snatch squeezing and convulsing around the member, instinctively milking it for all it’s worth, Ruby’s orgasm only lasted far longer than she had expected it to, only ended when she had no more seed to fill the loving blonde with anymore. Both girls stayed gazing into each other’s eyes as they tried regaining their breath. “Yang… I… That was fantastic…” Ruby eventually breathed out, holding her sister as close and tight as she could.   
  
“I’ve waited so long to do that, Ruby…” Yang admitted, a smile on her face as she leaned up to give her sister another loving and passionate kiss. “We’ll have to do this again, you know…. I won’t be able to live without it.”   
  
“I know, Yang. I know….” The crimsonette smiled and slowly pulled herself out of the blonde, making sure to give her a kiss before sitting back against the opposite side of the tub. “So… Instead of getting clean in the bath, we both got dirty and now need to clean off again….”   
  
“Pretty much!~” Yang chipped with a smile on her face, sitting up and starting to wash her body.   
  
“Works for me.~”   
  
**After The Bath**

 

Ruby stood on the tiled floor, looking her body over in the mirror with a very slight smile. Running her fingers over her new scars and reliving every memory they gave her. “When are the other two supposed to be home, Yang?”   
  
“Tomorrow. Something about really bad traffic on the way out of town in both directions.” She answered, wrapping a towel around her chest after drying herself off. “Do you want to call them and see how they are?”   
  
“No. I’ll see them tomorrow. For now though, you promised me a milkshake earlier.” Ruby closed her own towel around herself and turned her attention away from the mirror. “And I would love one.”   
  
“Well, you sure have cheered up since our bath together.” Yang’s smile grew as she listened to the pain leave her sister’s voice.   
  
“It’s just really nice to be back, home. Away from everything and everyone.” Ruby rushed down to the kitchen, her bones cracking a few times along the way, as if trying to get back into the motions.   
  
“Just...What happened to you, Ruby…?” Yang whispered to herself as she went to the kitchen to make her sibling’s milkshake. “Well, I’m glad you’re home! And you’re not leaving on a mission without us again.”   
  
“Oh, definitely not!” Ruby smiled as she sat at the table. It was like childhood again in her mind. Yang with an apron on as she cooked for the family and made Ruby an extra bit of dessert. “I’ll call the girls in the morning. After this milkshake, I’ll sleep on the couch.”   
  
“Oh no you won’t, Rubes! You’ll sleep in bed with me!” Yang started blending the crimsonette’s shake and kept a smile on her face. “Three years away and you expect to sleep on the couch? Just what kind of sister do you think I am? You’re lucky I don’t cover you in kisses again.”   
  
“Well, last time you did that, I ended up filling you and-” She paused as a thought crossed her mind. “Yang...are you on the pill…?”   
  
“Nope. I’ve had no reason for them since school. So, we’ll have to see how things go. Maybe we’ll end up as parents.” She saw the look of fear on her sister’s face and smiled as she slid her milkshake her way. “I’m kidding, Ruby. I’ve had the injection. So, I’m set for another few months. At least, I should be.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby came down the stairs to her home with a yawn, gently rubbing her eyes as she took the final step. The girl had been naked from going to bed cuddling her older sister without any clothes on. Though, as the front door opened ot her home and she saw unforgettable silver and black locks of hair walk in the front door paired with blue and auburn eyes respectively, she was unable to contain her smile at the sight of her old teammates, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. “Oh, hey, girls!~ Welcome home…”

 

As she closed the door, the heiress's eyes went wide as she saw her teammate standing there naked in front of her. She didn’t exactly want to complain, but she wasn’t going to let the crimsonette just stay naked and arousing her without saying anything at all. “Ruby Rose! You come home from the first time in three years and the first thing you say to me is welcome home?! While naked?! Go put some clothes on you dolt! And then we can stay awake and talk the night away, catching up from where we left off…” A soft smile came to her lips, however, when she noticed that Ruby had a warm smile of her own on her face. “But… I’m still very glad you’re home.”   
  
“Yeah… Very glad…” Blake, on the other hand, couldn’t do much more than stare at the grown woman, eyes locked on and shifting between her grown breasts and her rather impressive member hanging between her leader’s legs. “It’s been… quite a long time, Ruby… Forgive me for staring at you like this. I just…”   
  
“Didn’t expect to see me naked again after so long?~” Ruby teased, stepping closer as her hips swayed with each step, everything about her seeming to shift in just the right way as she did so. “Come on, you couldn’t expect me to be the same sweet and innocent girl that left after so long, can you?” Her eyes darted to Weiss, who was just stepping in the way between the crimsonette and the faunus. “Don’t worry, Weiss. I’m not going to hurt anyone. I love you girls. I just… I’ve missed you all very much as well. I want to hug you both.”   
  
The Schnee’s eyes went wide as she realized what she had just done, put herself between two of her best friends in the world, actually worried about what could happen between them. “Oh my god… Ruby, I’m so sorry! Please forg-” The heiress was silenced as her lips were captured in a passionate kiss by Ruby, a soft moan leaving the two women as Blake just stood there, staring in awe at the sight. Once their lips parted from each other, Weiss stood there in shock, putting her fingers to her lips in silent surprise.   
  
“And don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, Blake.~” The youngest woman took another step closer, walking past the white-haired woman and snaking her arms around the kitten’s shoulders, gazing into her auburn eyes as she knew lust and love swirled through her own, not that it was enough to get her going for another round of sex anyway. “You’re going to get the best kiss I can offer without it leading to us making love on the couch.”

 

“Uh.. Ruby-” Blake started, not exactly sure of what to say to her teammate as she slowly wrapped her arm around the smaller woman’s hips. “Are you sure…?”   
  
“One hundred percent, Blakey.” Without waiting for a response, the crimsonette stood on her tip toes and smiled as her lips met the faunus’ in a loving and passionate kiss. Thinking she heard a moan leave her partner’s lips, Ruby eagerly enhanced the affection by licking the ravenette’s lips, silently asking permission to explore. As soon as she felt those soft lips part, her smile only grew as she pushed her tongue past that barrier and into Blake’s mouth.

 

All the faunus could do was moan in response to the feeling of having a tongue in her mouth that wasn’t her own. She had missed the feeling of affection and had always hoped that Ruby would be willing to do something like this for her. She quickly pulled the young girl as close as she could without having the motion ruin the gesture of affection the two were sharing. Unfortunately, the crimsonette decided to take charge of the situation and pull back a slight bit to break the kiss. LEtting out a little whimper as she felt her leader’s lips part from her own, the kitten looked into the young girl’s eyes with a bit of desperation in her own. “Ruby.. That was….”   
  
“Oh, we’re not done, Blake.~” Gently biting her lip, Ruby pulled her friend to the couch and smiled a bit as she moved the faunus between her legs with her cock hanging in her face. “I saw the way you stared at it while Weiss was telling me to get dressed. You want to suck me off, don’t you, hun?~” Wrapping her hands into those black locks, she pulled the girl close as she could to her member without actually letting her touch it. The leader kept her length just out of reach of her friend’s mouth, forcing her to just take in the scent before letting anything at all happen. “Take a big whiff, Blake.~”   
  
The kitten’s ears folded a bit as she heard the order loud and clear. She didn’t want to give in so easily, but the scent that was already wafting off the stiffening erection was already intoxicating to her, drawing her into the addiction. “I…” She opened her mouth to try and find an argument with what the crimsonette wanted, only to feel the shaft press against her nose and gently grind under it just about her lip. The raventte’s eye went wide as saucers as the smell only grew and lit a fire in her core. Everything started fading away from her as her senses focused only on the intense smell of the cock that would likely stain her sense of smell permanently.

 

Without exchanging another word with the girl, Ruby started to slowly stroke herself while holding her member in front of Blake’s mouth. She made sure the kitten could get a full view of the member as it finally become fully erect in her hand. A giggle escaped her as she felt the other girl jerk forward in an attempt to take the cock into her mouth. “Well someone seems eager, right, Weiss?~” Turning her head to try and see the expression written all over her friend’s face, she couldn’t help but frown a small bit when she realized the heiress had started to head upstairs to the bedroom. “Oh well, I can still play with you, right, Kitten?” 

 

“Of course, Ruby! Anything for you!~” The submissive girl looked up with her auburn eyes into her mistress’s silver ones, giving a silent plea to finally be able to get the cock past her lips into her mouth. At the feeling of the crimsonette’s hand letting go of her hair, she knew she finally had permission to suck on the member in front of her. And that’s exactly what she did, opening wide and leaning forward with a look of desperation that would make even Yang jealous. She wrapped her lips around the head of the member and swirled her tongue around it, flicking it against the most sensitive spot she could find.

 

In a matter of moment, Ruby was already biting her lip in pure bliss, wondering how her faunus friend could feel so much better than her own sister. Once again tangling her hands into those black locks, she forced the girl's head down as far as she could, moaning out quietly as she felt Blake’s nose touch her pelvis and the poor girl’s throat sputter and collapse around her thick member in a desperate attempt to clear itself and make room for air. Even if it was failing miserably. Smile on her lips, the crimsonette started to slowly roll her hips against her friend’s face, letting her breath catch and grow heavy with each passing moment.

 

Even though she was face first against her best friend’s, and possible crush’s pelvis with her lips wrapped around the massive cock that was lodged in her throat, Blake was unable to deny the pleasure that coursed through her body from the action. Being used and abused like a toy for someone else’s pleasure was something she had only experienced after pissing Yang off beyond belief, but to now have Ruby doing it to her like it was second nature? Beyond blissful! She was quick to moan as she felt, and tasted, the precum leave her long lost leader and coat her tongue and the back of her throat. The kitten did her best to get a taste of it, backing up off the cock just enough to get the taste to land directly on her tongue. She was quick to suck down and swallow around the member after that, instantly loving the taste.

 

Ruby, on the other hand, kept her smile as she let her new pet feel like she had some semblance of control over the situation, all the while pulling the girl along her cock like the toy the crimsonette thought she was. It wasn’t long though until the leader had had enough of the current situation, not finding enough pleasure from just being sucked off. She needed to take control, to dominate... to destroy. So that,s exactly what she did as she flipped the faunus onto her back, bringing her head against the couch but letting the rest of her body lay limp on the floor. As soon as she felt comfortable in her position, the crimsonette started bucking her hips into the other’s throat, moaning out into the night as if no one was there to hear.

 

Realizing just what was going on, the ravenette’s eyes went wide when she realized she no longer had control. All she could do, if anything, as her chin was constantly being slapped with Ruby’s full sack, was either try and pleasure her friend more, or to try and pleasure herself. Being the submissive girl she is, she decided to try and do both! Swallowing down around the member that was pounding against the back of her throat, Blake lowered one hand down her stomach until she reached her snatch, while the other made it’s way around the leader’s waist and against her ass. As she teased the crimsonette’s hole, she teased her own, not wanting to pleasure herself more than Ruby was being pleasured.

 

Not that the girl was going to complain anyway. “Oh?~ What’s this, Kitty? Wanting to pleasure me even more because your tongue just isn’t enough and you crave knowing you did a good job?~” The girl’s silver eyes went wide in both power and lust as she slowed her thrusts, but kept them just as rough, wanting to make sure she drilled Blake’s place into her mind. “Well, go ahead! Give me all you got! Make me cum in your mouth since I won’t be fucking your cunt until you do a better job!~” After a moment, the dominant girl’s breath hitched as she felt a finger slip into her puckered hole and start worming around in there in an attempt to please her. Luckily, it was working.

 

By this point, the raventte had decided to focus on pleasuring the girl basically raping her throat. Closing her eyes and doing her best to constantly swallow around the thick cock to give it as much pleasure as she could, her other hand made it’s way up the girl’s small form. When she finally reached her leader’s breasts, she took a sharp squeeze, moaning quietly as she felt the soft mound fill her hand and get between her fingers. Just as quickly as the moan left her lips, she felt herself cum from a final, rough, and passionate thrust into the back of her throat. As Ruby hit the back of her throat, Blake could feel her legs shaking in a mind blowing, hands free orgasm as everything started to fade into black from the lack of air.

 

Ruby wasn’t long after her either with a few more slow thrusts into her friend’s throat. Letting out a near scream of bliss, the young crimsonette pushed her cock into the girl’s throat once more and came. Feeling her member shove her seed into the kitten’s stomach, she bit her lip, trying to silence herself a bit. She didn’t stop her hip as she came directly into the girl’s stomach, rolling her hips so her balls continued slapping against the faunus’s chin. After a few moments of constantly rolling her hips in a futile attempt to try extending her orgasm, she finally pulled herself off the ravenette and smiled to herself. “Fuck, Blake!~ That felt so good! Thank you so much.~”

 

All Blake could do in response was let out a garbled moan and look up to her leader with lust-filled eyes. Swallowing one last time, she finally managed to force a better response from her lips. “You’re...welcome, Mis..Mistress….”   
  
“Mistress?~ I like the sound of that!~” Gently patting the girl’s head, she headed back upstairs with a skip in her step. “Night, Kitty!”


End file.
